


(A) Love That Knows No Boundaries

by flickawhip



Series: You and I (Baby) - Katya Jones/Nicola Adams [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nicola and Katya work things through.
Relationships: Nicola Adams/Katya Jones
Series: You and I (Baby) - Katya Jones/Nicola Adams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002237
Kudos: 4





	(A) Love That Knows No Boundaries

They talk, almost all night, they hope, they wish… and they prepare for the week ahead. Being open has cut both of them to the core. A pain they both hid had flared up but Nicola smiles anyway, she has something else now. She doesn’t need her ex, she can move on, with the petite woman currently curled into her side, head resting against her shoulder, an idol hand trailing patterns on Nicola’s thigh. She seems to be present, manages to talk, to laugh, to be present enough to be a part of what is happening but there’s something sad in Katya’s eyes, a tremble in her touch, a sigh itching to escape. At first Nicola pretends not to notice. She lets Katya pretend to be okay. Then, when Katya stops responding, she knows she has to make the girl talk. 

“Okay, what’s going on with you Jones?”

“Nothin’…”

“Bullshit. Tell me… you know I won’t judge you.”

Nicola pauses then sighs, she knows what it is. She has almost expected this. 

“Is it Neil?”

“No… Yes… I… I don’t know.”

“Talk. Maybe it’ll help.”

So Katya talks, spilling everything. How much she wanted to dance with Nicola, how much she hates that she had to break Neil’s heart by being so stupid. How much she wished she had never done any of the things she did. At one point, and neither knows exactly when, she starts crying, still speaking, her voice cracking and raw but still somehow beautiful. She trails off slowly, head down now, pulling away from Nicola. Shame covering every inch of her movements. 

“You…”

“Understand.”

Nicola sighs, then moves to pull Katya back toward her gently, curling the girl over and against her and stroking her back even as Katya cries, letting a few months, no, years, of pain go in one long cry. 

“You aren’t the first to screw up Kat… and you won’t be the last. Yes… what you did with Sean was… ridiculous. He’s not worth someone like you. He’s definitely not worth tears… but I don’t hate you, nor am I judging. I screwed up plenty. Hell, I ditched the woman I thought I was going to marry the day I met you. I didn’t want us to be another ‘Strictly Curse’.”

Nicola sighed then added.

“We’ll be okay…”

“You… ditched her… for me?”

“I ditched her because I knew the second I saw you that I wasn’t going to be able to let you go too easily…”

“Why? Why would you do that?”

“I know how I felt when I saw what happened with… him. I know how I felt when my ex started acting jealous before we even got anywhere near each other… besides… we work well together.”

“We do… but…”

“Shh.”

Nicola murmured softly, moving to gently kiss Katya. 

“Just focus on us. Nothing else matters.”

Katya smiled softly but agreed, nestling closer and moving to reach for the controller. 

“Still sure you want to watch…”

“Hell yes.”

Nicola smirked, kissing Katya softly. 

“Both movies.”

“You know we’re only using one song from the first one… right?”

“Hey, don’t judge me.”

“Wouldn’t dare.”

Katya laughed.

“Fine, both movies… if you let me sleep on you.”

“Of course.”

Nicola agreed softly. 

“I’ll even tuck you in.”


End file.
